64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present
Tallulah is very upset without having a surprise for herself. The animals decide to return the favour with different surprises, but Tallulah doesn't like the same things. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is surprised by Nelson and Boris with a pretty blanket. Lucy is very curious to see who is the owner of the blanket. The blanket belongs to Leopoldo. It is given by Tallulah, the queen of surprises. Story One day, Jazz and Adam are having lots of fun. They meet Tallulah making a blanket for Leopoldo. Tallulah began asking Jazz and Adam that it is a surprise for Leopoldo. Leopoldo began thanking her for the surprise. Leopoldo loves surprises, which makes it more fun. Tallulah doesn't feel happy without a surprise present. The animals began telling her that Tallulah has given a hat for Adam and some shoes for Jazz. The other animals are upset with Tallulah very sad. The animals decide to make a surprise in order to make her happy again. Adam has found a flower, but the flower was crushed by Leopoldo. Leopoldo said that a boulder who be a great suggestion for a surprise present. Adam is getting frustrated about mixed up suggestions for Tallulah to be very happy again. The animals delivered the rock to Tallulah. The rock has hit the tree, which impressed her. Adam is still not sure that Tallulah made a big smile for the gift which was given. Adam is very curious about the next surprise. He is very unsure if Tallulah loved mud and leaves. Tallulah gets taunted by Jazz and Leopoldo in the mud, which made her so upset. Leopoldo began taking Tallulah for a next surprise: the catapult plants. She gets launched by one of the catapults, which was supposed to surprise her. This surprise did not make her happy. Tallulah flew very far away into a spa of flowers. This surprise made Tallulah very happy. She is very happy with the surprise. However, she ends up having tears of joy. Leopoldo likes the mud, Jazz likes the rocks, Adam likes the catapults, and Tallulah likes the flowers. Moral Ending Lucy began telling the animals to make a surprise for the monkeys. They used the blanket to make them be launched into the tree. Gallery Ep 104 2.jpg Ep 104 3.jpg Ep 104 4.jpg Ep 104 5.jpg Ep 104 6.jpg Ep 104 7.jpg Ep 104 8.jpg Ep 104 9.jpg Ep 104 10.jpg Ep 104 11.jpg Ep 104 12.jpg Ep 104 13.jpg Ep 104 14.jpg Ep 104 15.jpg Ep 104 16.jpg Ep 104 17.jpg Ep 104 18.jpg Ep 104 19.jpg Ep 104 20.jpg Ep 104 21.jpg Ep 104 22.jpg Ep 104 23.jpg Ep 104 24.jpg Ep 104 25.jpg Ep 104 26.jpg Ep 104 27.jpg Ep 104 28.jpg Ep 104 29.jpg Ep 104 30.jpg Ep 104 31.jpg Ep 104 32.jpg Ep 104 33.jpg Ep 104 34.jpg Ep 104 35.jpg Ep 104 36.jpg Ep 104 37.jpg Ep 104 38.jpg Ep 104 39.jpg Ep 104 40.jpg Ep 104 41.jpg Ep 104 42.jpg Ep 104 43.jpg Ep 104 44.jpg Ep 104 45.jpg Ep 104 46.jpg Ep 104 47.jpg Ep 104 48.jpg Ep 104 49.jpg Ep 104 50.jpg Ep 104 51.jpg Ep 104 52.jpg Ep 104 53.jpg Ep 104 54.jpg Ep 104 55.jpg Ep 104 56.jpg Ep 104 57.jpg Ep 104 58.jpg Ep 104 59.jpg Ep 104 60.jpg Ep 104 61.jpg Ep 104 62.jpg Ep 104 63.jpg Ep 104 64.jpg Ep 104 65.jpg Ep 104 66.jpg Ep 104 67.jpg Ep 104 68.jpg Ep 104 69.jpg Ep 104 70.jpg Ep 104 71.jpg Ep 104 72.jpg Ep 104 73.jpg Ep 104 74.jpg Ep 104 75.jpg Ep 104 76.jpg Ep 104 77.jpg Ep 104 78.jpg Ep 104 79.jpg Ep 104 80.jpg Ep 104 81.jpg Video Trivia * This is the only appearance of South America in Season 4. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes that Leopoldo told the story